


Punching Bag

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: I know, original title, just a short sweet plot bunny i typed out while waiting to see my best friend in a preformance.Bog notices Marianne in the gym and provides some (unwanted) pointers.





	Punching Bag

Marianne adjusted her footing and swung at the thick black punching bag again, her hands were red, but each small twinge of pain brought her only a feeling of deep satisfaction. If Roland ever came back around his face would feel the new strength that had the punching bag swinging, she was so busy imagining pretty white teeth covered in blood from a lip she had split to notice the lanky guy who had stopped working his own bag to observe her.  
  
After a short time he came around to her left side and commented “yeh want some help?” in a drawling scottish accent. She took a moment to glance up and down his body. His dark hair was messy and short, sticking up in every direction. He was wearing a faded black Star Wars shirt and some baggy gray sweats. He was attractive enough but she was not here to date.  
  
She scoffed and pushed her short but sweaty chestnut hair out of her face “No thanks. Obviously i can punch just fine, knowledge you should consider before making another attempt to talk to me.”  
  
He laughed and she was angry and the small spike of desire the sound created in her. Then he moved behind the bag placing his hands against the middle of it stopping the motion. “I only meant yeh get more benefit from nah havin to stop while it swings, and for the record, knowin yah can punch is why i considered talkin to yah” he shot a smirk around the bag and gestured for her to continue to swing.  
  
She stared at him for only a minute before getting back into position and continuing her assault on the makeshift ex boyfriend. “Mah names Bog by the way.”  
  
She smirked a bit without stopping her swings. “Bog huh? I'm Marianne.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored out of my mind so have a fanfic i wrote on a playbill waiting for it to start.
> 
> Star Wars shirt caaaause _Lucas_Films_ :D
> 
> By the way guys i made a new Tumblr with the name  
> DestinyAwaitsNo1
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> ~Destiny<3


End file.
